fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
How i met your mother
The comedy television show How I Met your Mother follows the story of Ted Mosby living in beautiful New York City while simultaneously dating in order to find the perfect women to love fall in love with and spend the rest of his life wife. The unique show is narrated by Ted himself, as he shares the long and passionate story to his two magnificent teenage children all the leading cause and effects that allow to him to encounter with their mother. The biggest critique that I have about the show is the ending of the show itself. In the last episode it is revealed to the television audience that their mother has been dead for quite a long time and Ted ends up together with another main character from the show named Robin who he claimed to have “let go” due to the fact of their failed romantic relationship in the past but did not happen to stop loving her until the last season. The irony is that the show follows Ted Mosby for many years as he happens to be dating various women after dating Robin in hopes to find the perfect women to marry while deep down having strong feelings for her even after their past due relationship. The audience saw this constant endless cycle of Ted’s romantic relationships failing and running back to Robin and it somehow not working out between them two once more so Ted continues to date. With the show ending with the fact once more with Ted running back to Robin seemed to have caused a problem with the storyline and with the audience. It puzzled me why the show had to end once more with Ted running back to Robin leaving the audience with many open ended questions. A way the show could of approached this specific ending instead could have been introducing the mother two seasons before. The show introduced Ted’s “perfect women” on the last season of the show instead throughout the show. Leaving the perfect women until the end caused huge suspense in the audience that is why her death was very frustrating making the show seem as a waste of time. If the creators wanted to have the mother die they could of lead the audience to that in a different way. As stated the show should introduce the mother two seasons prior to its conclusions and slowly introduce the character development between Ted and her. Next in a couple of episodes reveal how the mother dies but continuing forward with Ted’s romantic life building huge suspense within the audience making them question how Ted is going to recover and who will he go after now that the “perfect women” is gone. Her death would probably be less of a frustration and could avoid a lot of the aftermath it suffered by keeping that a huge secret for many years from the audience. Finally in the last season explain why and how Ted and Robin finally end up together at last so it appears that Ted deserved a happy ending. The premise of the show was to explain how Ted meets his perfect mate while in reality the show followed and answered in explicit detail how Ted and Robin end up together after many years of struggle and not Ted and his perfect women. Big Joe